bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Do You
Do You es la segunda canción del primer mixtape de RM y una de las tres que poseen MV. Esta canción presenta partes de una orginal: "Major Lazer – Aerosol Can" Guía *Rap Monster Letra Romanización=nan sesangeseo jagigyebal seoga jeir silheo ireohge jeoreohge haran gaesorideul da jutdaen eoptgo nammareun jar mideo geuronikka geu gaesorideuli beseuteuselleo gyaenedeuri neoe daehae mueoseur alji neoui kkum neoui chwimi, ihaereur hani? nunchiman deor bwado bakkwineun geon cham manhji juineuro taeeona wae noyega doeryeo hani ‘apeunikka cheongchunida’ geuttan wiheomhan jeonguiga jeir munjeya salmeseo jangreuneun deoc, machi eumakcheoreom geogi eolkmaeineun sungan babo doenikka Fuck that. You the only one ever wanbyeokhajin anhado hanjeongpan lego chapi nugungan neor tamnaege dwaeisseo geunikka, neon geunyang neoreur haejwo Do you do you do you do you (Do the fuck you want) Do you do you do you do you (Do the fuck you want) Do you do you do you do you (Do the fuck you want) Do you do you do you do you What the fuck you want? I’m not pop, I’m not rock, I’m not funk, I’m not R&B or hiphop ajikdo mwonjido moreuneun aedeul jeonbu dapara gwitbap ‘chimae seukinijin? hip habi anya!” geureom A$APeun hip habi anya? niga A$AP,Kanye boda deo hip habi ya? kkondae seonbisaekideureun jeo dwiro gara naega malhagir fashion eun god passion hangukmallo sseumyeon ttokgata paesyeon hongdae gamyeon gwaenhi baji naerineun geotdeur daesin niga ipgo sipeun daero ibeothat’s swag. that’s it (Whoa!) yuhaeng ttaragado good (Whoa!) jolla namdallado good gyang ni jachega hood, wonrae modu cheoeumbuteo matgo teullin geon eopseosseo gakjaga jom dareur ppun Haters gon hate and players gon play Mufuckas keep mufuckin all day Follow my shit, my friend and I’ll pay naega neo daesin chim baeteojulge twe Do you do you do you do you (Do the fuck you want) Do you do you do you do you (Do the fuck you want) Do you do you do you do you (Do the fuck you want) Do you do you do you do you What the fuck you want? hagosipeun daero haraetdeoni nai seoreun cheomeokgodo ttong o jumjocha mos garineun eoreuni manhji ji ibeuro riseupegeur oechyeodaeneun ideul jideuldo sasil geu marui chamtteuseur moreujin anhji jayuwa bangjong, bunmyeong dareun geot ttaewa jangson araya haneun beop ttokgati bekkyeo gatda sseugo anin cheog pojanghaneun suckers gyaene eumakbodan nae ge natdan geot nuga nugu boda raepeur jar hae nuga nugu boda ige natne Fuck that. I am just doin my thang geureonikka neodo geunyang ni kkeor hae bitch I’m doin me juss doin me neon yeotae nugu yeotni geurae urin chingu yeotji Nothin’s everything, everything’s nothin x4 Do you do you do you do you (Do the fuck you want) Do you do you do you do you (Do the fuck you want) Do you do you do you do you (Do the fuck you want) Do you do you do you do you What the fuck you want? |-| Hangul =난 세상에서 자기계발서가 제일 싫어 이렇게 저렇게 하란 개소리들 다 줏댄 없고 남말은 잘 믿어 그러니까 그 개소리들이 베스트셀러 걔네들이 너에 대해 무엇을 알지 너의 꿈 너의 취미, 이해를 하니? 눈치만 덜 봐도 바뀌는 건 참 많지 주인으로 태어나 왜 노예가 되려 하니 ‘아프니까 청춘이다’ 그딴 위험한 정의가 제일 문제야 삶에서 장르는 덫, 마치 음악처럼 거기 얽매이는 순간 바보 되니까 Fuck that. You the only one ever 완벽하진 않아도 한정판 레고 차피 누군간 널 탐내게 돼있어 그니까, 넌 그냥 너를 해줘 Do you do you do you do you (Do the fuck you want) Do you do you do you do you (Do the fuck you want) Do you do you do you do you (Do the fuck you want) Do you do you do you do you What the fuck you want? I’m not pop, I’m not rock, I’m not funk, I’m not R&B or hiphop 아직도 뭔지도 모르는 애들 전부 다 파라 귓밥 ‘치마에 스키니진? 힙합이 아냐!’ 그럼 A$AP은 힙합이 아냐? 니가 A$AP, Kanye보다 더 힙합이야? 꼰대 선비새끼들은 저 뒤로 가라 내가 말하길 fashion은 곧 passion 한국말로 쓰면 똑같아 패션 홍대 가면 괜히 바지 내리는 것들 대신 니가 입고 싶은 대로 입어 that’s swag. that’s it (Whoa!) 유행 따라가도 good (Whoa!) 졸라 남달라도 good 걍 니 자체가 hood, 원래 모두 처음부터 맞고 틀린 건 없었어 각자가 좀 다를 뿐 Haters gon hate and players gon play Mufuckas keep mufuckin all day Follow my shit, my friend and I’ll pay 내가 너 대신 침 뱉어줄게 퉤 Do you do you do you do you (Do the fuck you want) Do you do you do you do you (Do the fuck you want) Do you do you do you do you (Do the fuck you want) Do you do you do you do you What the fuck you want? 하고싶은 대로 하랬더니 나이 서른 처먹고도 똥오줌조차 못 가리는 어른이 많지 지 입으로 리스펙을 외쳐대는 이들 지들도 사실 그 말의 참뜻을 모르진 않지 자유와 방종, 분명 다른 것 때와 장손 알아야 하는 법 똑같이 베껴 갖다 쓰고 아닌 척 포장하는 suckers 걔네 음악보단 내 게 낫단 것 누가 누구보다 랩을 잘 해 누가 누구보다 이게 낫네 Fuck that. I am just doin my thang 그러니까 너도 그냥 니 껄 해 bitch I’m doin me juss doin me 넌 여태 누구였니 그래 우린 친구였지 Nothin’s everything, everything’s nothin x4 Do you do you do you do you (Do the fuck you want) Do you do you do you do you (Do the fuck you want) Do you do you do you do you (Do the fuck you want) Do you do you do you do you What the fuck you want? |-| Traducción al español= Soundcloud MV thumb|center|335 px Curiosidades Categoría:Canciones